Grim Adventures of Thor
by VampireApple
Summary: The Avengers watch an episode of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy where Billy goes to Valhalla. Thor is amused. So are Tony and Clint.


The Avengers had formed a sort of routine for post-battle de-stressing. After the battle they would convene to the tower, and Bruce would see to all injuries. Then they would each go to their own room and sleep. Bruce or Steve would be the first ones to wake. They would go into the kitchen and make food. The aroma would wake the rest of them and one by one they would stumble into the kitchen. It was Natasha who started watching movies after they were done eating. Soon they would all assemble to veg out on the couches for the rest of the day. This morphed into Sunday being movie day.

"Netflix has recently put a bunch of 90's TV shows on instant, so I'd like to watch a few series, see what all those kids are whining about on the internet," Tony said as he looked through Netflix. He settled on The Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy. "This one looks promising."

"Tony, that came out in 2001," Steve pointed out.

Tony threw a pillow at him but Bruce caught it. "Tony, do you remember what happened last time we tried to watch a TV series?"

Everyone in the paused as they remembered The Walking Dead. They had watched all three season straight, occasionally pausing between episodes for bathroom breaks and food. They'd finished all three seasons in under 40 hours.

"Totally worth it," Clint said.

"Are we still visiting the actors on their set?" Thor asked.

Tony grinned. "Yeah, next month. They're psyched to meet us."

"Play the show," Natasha commanded.

Everyone settled in with various snacks and drinks. After a few episodes Clint asked "Does Mandy seem almost as scary as Natasha?" He grunted when she smacked him.

After several hours they made it through the first season.

"I call a fifteen minute break," Tony said. The others agreed, using the time to stretch, go the restroom or get more snacks. Before the allotted time was up everyone was back in their comfortable position to finish the second season. They watched the first two episodes and the first part of the third.

"Asgard?" Thor asked in surprise. The title of the second part was _A Kick in the Asgard_.

"Oh, this is going to be a good episode," Tony said, rubbing his hands together.

It was not long before Billy was spirited away to the afterlife with Grim's scythe.

Thor frowned. "That is not how one enters Valhalla."

They watched as Billy explored.

"Thor, do they really have a root beer fountain there?" Clint asked hopefully.

"No. Nor do women wear such pink… garments. I will have to speak to the architects about the fountain however."

Tony pointed at the screen and shouted. "Sexual innuendo in a kid's show!"

"Tony, stop doing that," Natasha growled. "I mean it."

They watched more until Thor, Odin and Loki made an appearance. Tony and Clint burst out laughing.

"You guys look ridiculous!" Tony said.

"Its just the stylization of the show," Bruce said.

"I find it amusing," Thor said. Clint pouted. That took all the fun out of razzing him.

They watched for a few more minutes.

"Did Loki really shoot out Odin's eye with a rubber band?" Clint asked with all seriousness.

Thor's mouth twitched, fight a smile. In a solemn manner he replied "The occasion in which my father lost his eye is a closely guarded secret. Alas, I cannot share that tale with any of you; else you shall be imprisoned in the bowels of Asgard's most feared dungeon."

Everyone stared at Thor for a moment before Natasha started to laugh.

Bruce grinned. "Thor just made a funny."

The three other Avengers glanced at each other, still unsure. Steve laughed nervously.

The team settled down and continued watching the episode. Thor couldn't help but laugh when Billy got a hold of Mjolnir. The idea that Billy made the tv show Thor cower under a table made everyone laugh. When the credits rolled Thor clapped. "I have enjoyed that episode."

"That's a relief," Tony said. "I was worried that you might try and break my TV."

Thor raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"The only one who's broken anything while watching TV was Bruce," Natasha pointed out.

Bruce looked sheepish. "I really am sorry about that. But the Angels are scary."

Steve nodded in agreement.

"Can we start the next episode now?" Clint asked.

They settled back, and enjoyed the rest of the season.

.

.

.

.

.

_So, never done a 'the watched/read something and this is their reactions' but I saw this episode of Billy and Mandy and I was tickled by it, so I had to write this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Waking Dead, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Doctor Who._


End file.
